


Kiedy znajdę miłość ponownie

by Cathy_stas



Category: Bodo (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, nazwisko Moryca jest poprawne oki, polskie tagi, rok 1916
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy_stas/pseuds/Cathy_stas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>― … nie mam jej nic do zaoferowania! Nawet się jeszcze nie całowałem!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiedy znajdę miłość ponownie

**Author's Note:**

> Uznajmy, że Hans przyłożył Bodziowi przed sceną pocałunku Bodzia i Ady w kinie. ;> I uwaga ― ja jestem team Bodo/Hanusz, ale to coś przemówiło do mnie wczoraj, więc… Mam nadzieję, że nie ma tragedii. <3

― Masz, przyłóż, bo będziesz miał brzydkiego siniaka.  
Moryc podał Eugeniuszowi zmoczoną w zimnej wodzie szmatkę, którą przyjaciel wziął od niego, uśmiechając się w podzięce. Przyłożył ją do nosa, który był cały czerwony i opuchnięty, po czym syknął. Moryc usiadł na parapecie i wziął pierwszą parę spodni do zacerowania.  
― I co, była tego warta? ― spytał, patrząc na Bodzia, który siedział na jego łóżku, zgarbiony i zrezygnowany. Nie żeby Moryc miał coś przeciwko Adzie; lubił ją, była całkiem miła, ale to nie była dziewczyna dla Bodzia. Mąciła mu w głowie, karmiąc czułymi słówkami, a potem i tak kończyła z Hansem. Hansem, któremu nawet przyjaźń z Bodziem nie przeszkodziła poprzestawiać mu nosa, gdy chciał zaprosić gdzieś Adę. Kobiety są podstępne.  
― Tak, była i jest warta połamania wszystkich kości! ― chłopak zerwał się z łóżka, ale zaraz usiadł, jakby ktoś spuścił z niego powietrze i wymamrotał: ― No tak, ale jak na razie to nie ma żadnego sensu.  
― No to nie wiem, zrób coś, co jej zaimponuje. ― podsunął Moryc, nawlekając nić na igłę. ― I trzymaj to przy nosie, bardzo Cię proszę, bo ci tak zostanie.  
― No ale zrozum Moryc, jak ja mam zaimponować Adzie, no jak? No porównaj mnie na przykład z takim Hansem. Ani mądry nie jestem, ani przystojny, ze szkoły mnie wyrzucą…  
Moryc westchnął. Miał już po wyżej uszu jęków najlepszego przyjaciela. Ada to, Ada tamto, Ada spotyka się z Hansem… I nawet jak Hans przyłożył Bodziowi właśnie za jego nieporadne zaloty, to ten zamiast dać sobie spokój z Adą, doszukuje się jakiś problemów w sobie. Zwariować można! Moryc naprawdę wolałby skupić się na pracy; miał do zacerowania pięć par spodni, a jak na razie nie skończył ani jednej.  
― … nie mam jej nic do zaoferowania! Nawet się jeszcze nie całowałem!  
Moryc pokręcił głową i spojrzał na przyjaciela. Półleżący na jego łóżku, z opuchniętym nosem, zrezygnowany i taki zmarnowany. Gdyby nie stało się to na jego właśnie życzenia, Morycowi naprawdę byłoby go szkoda. Ale teraz mógł zrobić tylko jedno, aby Bodzio przestał w końcu smęcić. Odłożył spodnie, zszedł z parapetu i podszedł do przyjaciela, stając naprzeciwko niego.  
― Siadaj. ― powiedział.  
― Co? ― mruknął Eugeniusz, nieco przekrzywiając głowę.  
― No usiądź mówię.  
― Naprawdę nie rozumie, czemu ma służyć ta ko…  
Ale urwał, bo Moryc ujął jego twarz w swoje dłonie i pocałował go prosto w usta. To było… niezwykłe uczucie. Ta bliskość, zapach skóry Moryca, wszechogarniające go ciepło. Eugeniusz zacisnął dłonie na zmiętym kocu leżącym na łóżku i westchnął, gdy Moryc przygryzł jego dolną wargę, pogłębiając pocałunek. To było nowe i wspaniałe doznanie, które pozbawiało go tchu. Moryc splótł ich języki razem i zacisnął palce na potarganych blond włosach, ciągnąc za nie lekko. Z gardła Eugeniusza wydobył się stłumiony jęk. Przez jego ciało przebiegła fala dreszczy. Trwało to kilka minut, kilka minut wypełnionych mokrymi odgłosami, uderzaniem zębów o zęby i pomrukami. Eugeniusz nie za bardzo wiedział, co ma zrobić z rękami; Moryc ciągle trzymał jego twarz w swoich, odchylając mu głowę do tyłu, więc nawet nie mógł wstać. Jednak wstanie z łóżka oznaczałoby przerwanie pocałunku, a tego nie chciał. W końcu, gdy zarówno mogły minąć minuty jak i godziny, Moryc ostatni raz przygryzł wargę przyjaciela, pocałował go szybko w szczękę i odsunął się, zadowolony, przyglądając się zamglonemu wzrokowi Bodzia.  
― No widzisz ― Moryc uśmiechnął się szeroko, mrugając do niego ― teraz już zostałeś pocałowany.


End file.
